


Once Upon a Time in a Town Called Maysville a Boy Made a Wish...

by malec_hun (orsoly_writes)



Series: Maysville [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Because They Love Each Other, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Flashbacks, Little angst can happen, M/M, Maysville, Please Don't Kill Me, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsoly_writes/pseuds/malec_hun
Summary: Magnus and Alec are about to spend their first Christmas after getting back together after ten years of being apart.Flashbacks are in Italics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Christmas fic so much.   
> Well, I didn’t know I was going to write a Maysville Christmas fic since I have Maysville2 half written for ages now and I didn’t want to mess that plot up with something new and I also couldn’t come up with a new fic idea. :(   
> So, this little thing happens after Thanksgiving in that year.   
> You know the drill, flashbacks are in Italics.
> 
> For live tweeting you can use the #malechun or #Maysville hashtags or send me some love, [Tweet to @malec_hun](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?screen_name=malec_hun&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) I’m always so happy seeing your reactions.
> 
> To all my dear Readers!  
> I wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!  
> Kisses and hugs,   
> Orsi

Magnus hung a small bundle of mistletoe on the ceiling, looking outside of the coffee shop as he got off the ladder. 

It was snowing, huge snowflakes falling mercilessly.  The windows looked frosted and the frames like they were covered with icing. He saw people passing by, smiling happily, enjoying the first snow of the season.

The characteristic smell, a pleasant mix of Christmas cookie and spices of the holidays filled the whole coffee shop. Magnus had already hung the Christmas lights across the ceiling, also some lanterns hanging here and there—Magnus wondered how many lanterns they still had from Jace and Clary’s wedding—and garland ran above the main counter, along  the front of the pastry display and around the huge windows. 

There were a couple sitting at the table in the corner, drinking their hot chocolate. 

The coffee shop were closing soon, so Magnus took the ladder and carried it to the supply room.

On the way back he stopped in front of the next door by the storage and sighed then went to turn the closed sign on the front door, leaning forward to have a better view of downtown Maysville, looking to the left and then to the right. 

He couldn’t help the feeling in his chest... Alec was out of town and hadn’t arrived back yet. He knew that he shouldn’t have been so worried—there had been plenty of times when this had happened before—he just… it had been snowing so hard. Alec was a good and experienced driver, he did this on daily basis, and the Ranger was a safe and well-equipped pickup. Yes, Magnus knew it. He just couldn’t help the thoughts that filled his mind.

It had been months since he moved back to Maysville and moved in with Alec, and most of the time it felt like he hadn’t even left his hometown.

Once he stopped the train of thoughts in his mind, he turned away from the door and walked back to the main counter. Seeing Daisy finished cleaning the coffee machines, Magnus sat on the top of the counter, looking over his shoulder out of the window again. 

“Do you want me to help carry those boxes back to your studio?” Daisy asked without looking at Magnus, her hands now busy with refilling the sugar holder. 

“Nah, thank you,” Magnus waved with his hand, “I can manage.”

Daisy turned her head to Magnus. “You sure?” She asked.

“Yeah,” he assured her.

“Okay,” she muttered and rounded the counter and went to the table where the couple was sitting, mumbling something that Magnus didn’t hear clearly.

Daisy was back in less than a minute with the cups and was about to go to the sink but Magnus hopped off the counter. 

“I close up, you can go home, darling,” Magnus said and Daisy raised her eyebrow.

“I can stay till he’s back,” she said and placed the mugs into the sink, “if you want me to,” she added.

Magnus forced a smile and Daisy’s expression gave away that he failed. “He should be back in any moment,” Magnus lied. 

He had no idea when Alec was going to be back. They had only talked in the morning after Alec had kissed Magnus awake and had said his goodbye, wishing Magnus a great day. Magnus hadn’t wanted to bother him during the day, he knew that this time of the year was always busy for the Lightwoods. Especially for Alec.

“Okay,” Daisy said, untying her apron behind her back. 

The barista and Magnus were still in the phrase of getting to know each other. Even though they had been getting along well, Magnus didn’t know how much she already knew about him and Alec, about their history and how much he should have share with her. She was a nice girl in her early twenties and she had asked Magnus for fashion advice a couple of times. They got along well in the times like this when Magnus had nothing to do at his studio or home—Alec and his apartment above his studio next door—his heart still warmed from the thought of  _ home _ . 

Once Daisy went to the back office—to get her belongings, he assumed—Magnus did the dishes and wiped them dry, putting them back in their places.

Couple of minutes later Daisy appeared in a blue puffy jacket, white knitted pompom hat on her head and scarf around her neck, and a  brown leather backpack hanging loose on her shoulder.

“You have a good night, Magnus,” she said her byes, smiling while she made her way toward the front door. 

“You too, darling,” Magnus mirrored the smile and waved to her.

The couple who had been sitting in the corner of the coffee shop had left later and Magnus decided to carry the boxes to his studio. 

He turned the main lights off, only the one above the counter was on and the Christmas lights softly lit the place. 

After filling the boxes he carried them next door, chills running through his body as the cold winter air hit him. He should have put on his coat, he thought. 

Only one box remained on the floor next to the counter and he puckered his brows when he noticed that he hadn’t even opened it. 

The decorating had been done. He knew he couldn’t have used anything else. The coffee shop looked perfect as it was but his curiosity made him open the box. 

He still had this weird feeling in his stomach every time he opened one—and he had done that a lot in the last months. Somehow their content—even a simple note on a worn-out paper—always brought some memories back, making his heart ache and reminding him of what he had done ten years ago.

Since it had turned out just a couple of days ago that Alec and Magnus’ best friend’s paralegal, Lydia had been friends and Magnus kind of knew everything about Alec’s life—more or less, mostly about his love life and still trying to process the whole thing—in the whole time Magnus had been away, there hadn’t been a single day he didn’t think about the ‘what if’s. 

What if Alec would have settled down with—

Magnus quickly pushed the unwanted thoughts deep into the back of his mind and tried not think about how stupid he had been ten years ago.

Magnus quickly ripped the tape off the box and moved the top off. 

Swallowing the knot that had grown in his throat, and ignoring his hammering heart in his chest, Magnus leaned aside, checking the tag on the box again before looking into it. Christmas stuff, he read.

Magnus felt like he was kicked in the stomach, the air left his body the moment he saw the very first thing in the box.

 

_ It was after dinner on a Saturday and Magnus was sitting at the table in Jocelyn’s craft room, sewing by hand when he heard light knocks on the door.  _

_ “Come on in,” he answered without looking up from his task.  _

_ “Hey,” he heard Alec’s voice from behind and turned around on his chair, “your mom let me in,” Alec said and walked toward Magnus, books in his hand. His nose was red from the chilly weather outside and Magnus thought that the heating wasn’t working properly in Alec’s car. Again. _

_ “Hey,” Magnus greeted and smiled at him, “I’ll be done with this in ten minutes hopefully, then we can go up to study,” Magnus turned back to continue the sewing. _

_ “What are you doing?” Alec asked and Magnus heard his footsteps coming closer. _

_ “Sewing,” he answered, biting on his lower lip immediately when he heard Alec’s snort. That was what he had expected anyways.  _

_ “Yeah, I guessed,” Alec said and leaned down to press a kiss on Magnus’ cheek, his cold nose brushing Magnus’. “What is this?” He asked, pulling away. Magnus couldn't help it; he looked up at his boyfriend, seeing him frown, tilting his head to the left then to the right, then to the left again. Could Alec Lightwood ever stop being so adorable? That was quite unfair, Magnus thought. _

_ “I’m sewing a Christmas sweater for you,” Magnus said and he didn’t have to wait for Alec’s reaction for long.  _

_ Alec’s eyes widened and he blinked a couple of times before he cleared his throat and started to talk, “this is the ugliest sweater I’ve even seen,” then he laughed. _

_ “What?” Magnus tried to sound offended even though he wasn’t really. He knew the sweater wasn’t his best work he had ever done, but still. _

_ Alec still laughed while he placed his books on the table.  _

_ “You hurt me, just saying,” Magnus pouted and turned away from him.  _

_ “Nah, I hurt your pride,” Alec said back and pulled the sweater on the table in front of him to take a better look but said nothing. Magnus couldn’t really read his expression. _

_ “You have no idea how hard it is to sew your favorite animal onto a sweater,” Magnus pointed to the piece of clothes. _

_ “You are right. I have no idea but the penguin isn’t my favorite animal. Second favorite,” Alec informed him and Magnus rolled his eyes, standing up from the chair.  _

_ “I know the giraffe is your favorite but they aren’t that winterish,” Magnus explained, placing his tool case back its place on the shelf, “and a penguin is cuter,” he added and went to fold the fabric that was on the table. _

_ “Well, this penguin looks anything but cute. Like he got shocked, to say the least,” Alec tried to mirror the penguin’s face and Magnus couldn’t help bursting out loud with laughter. The penguin really looked like he’d seen something shocking. Poor thing.  _

_ “Fine,” Magnus said after they both calmed down, “I guess I’m gonna redo some parts of it,” he added and saw Alec took his books from the top of the table. _

_ “Shall we?” Alec asked, still smiling broadly, gesturing toward the door. _

_ “Yeah,” Magnus turned the lights off and they headed upstairs to his room to study for their upcoming tests in high school. _

 

They had studied a lot for the tests. Alec had been busy helping his father—Robert had been still in town back at the time—and Hodge at the same time while Magnus had needed to be around his family.

Christmas had rolled by, the sweater had been forgotten and Magnus remembered that Alec had worn a red and black check flannel shirt on that Christmas Day when he and Jace had come over to have dinner with Luke, Jocelyn, Clary and Magnus.

 

_ “You know you’ve already given me the most precious thing you could have”, Alec said in a low voice as Magnus handed him a little box, wrapped in gold and blue Christmas paper with white ribbon around it.  _

_ They were sitting nearby the Christmas tree, his parents on the couch, chatting with Clary and Jace about something Magnus hadn’t really felt like to listening to. His full attention was on Alec who only smiled softly at him—probably noticing his questioning look. Alec licked his lips and shook his head slightly before starting to talk again.  _

_ “No gem, no expensive watch nor a first edition of a book,” Alec leaned closer, hazel irises looking deep into Magnus’ eyes, blush coloring his cheeks, “there’s nothing that I could treasure more than your invaluable heart, Magnus,” Alec’s spoke still in a whisper, reaching out to take Magnus’ hands between his. Magnus felt that everything went silent around them, as if just the two of them existed then. Only the sound of his hammering heart could be heard. _

_ “Alexander,” Magnus only breathed, entirely lost in the moment. _

_ “Your heart, your love… you’re the greatest thing that has ever happened to me in my life,” Alec spoke before leaning forward to Magnus, kissing him on the cheek then pulling him into a hug. _

 

Magnus’ heart was drumming the same way it had done thirteen years ago as he looked down at the photo in his hand. It could have been taken five or six years ago—according to Max’s height—in the Lightwood family’s living room. There was a huge Christmas tree in the background, with Jace with Clary and on their left Isabelle and Simon, and in front of the four of them,  Alec and Max sitting on the rug. All of the faces wreathed in content smiles. 

Magnus couldn’t help but examine Alec in the photo—his face, crinkles next to his eyes as the broad smile hovered over his lips—, wearing that sweater Magnus had sewn thirteen years ago.

For the cost of his own life, Magnus couldn’t even imagine how the hell Alec had gotten that sweater. He didn’t remember that he had ever given it to him. Maybe his parents had found it when they had renovated, he thought.

 

_ It was the very last Holidays Magnus spent in Maysville—he hadn’t known that back at the time though—he just walked Alec out, standing next to the old pickup Alec loved so much.  _

_ Magnus crossed his arms on his chest, pouting as he looked at Alec. _

_ “I can’t tell you enough times that I only want you,” Alec closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Magnus, “and since I already have you, you really shouldn’t buy me a gift,” Alec touched their foreheads together. _

_ Magnus had tried to get what Alec wanted for Christmas out of him for hours. That had been the very first time Magnus didn’t have a single idea how to surprise his boyfriend, and Magnus Bane had always been good when it came to give or to surprise. And truth be told it was driving him crazy.  _

_ “I’m happy to buy you gifts,” Magnus answered coyly, closing his eyes and brushing their noses together, “and I’ve a pretty decent, well-paying job, you know?” _

_ “Yeah?” Alec pulled away just to look at Magnus. _

_ “Yeah,” he nodded. _

_ “You’re crazy,” Alec laughed.  _

_ “Duh, just tell me what do you want for Christmas,” Magnus demanded. _

_ “God, I love you so much,” Alec said just before bringing his hand up to Magnus’ face, pulling him into a kiss. Chaste, soft, lips brushing lightly. It only lasted until Magnus started to feel the snowflakes melting on his face. _

_ “I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus whispered when Alec opened his eyes. _

_ Alec smiled and pulled away entirely, Magnus missed the warmth immediately. “Seriously, Magnus, just wrap some paper around you,” Alec gestured with his hand and winked at Magnus, walking backwards. _

_ “Hm… aren’t you afraid that Santa will leave your presents underneath someone else’s Christmas tree,” Magnus shot his tongue out and Alec laughed out loud while he rounded his car.  _

_ “I’ve been a good boy all year, Magnus,” Alec said before opening the door, “Santa knows that,” he added before getting into the car. Magnus didn’t comment, only shook his head, smiling contentedly. _

_ Magnus blow a kiss to Alec, watching him drive away. _

 

By the end of the next summer Magnus had moved to New York and hadn’t come back—not even for the Holidays—to Maysville until summer this year.

Magnus knew he shouldn’t think about these memories, even though they were heartwarming they just brought the guilt out of him.  

The bell above the door rang, making Magnus startle and bringing him back to the reality. He quickly put the top of the box back on it, standing up and seeing Alec walking towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your Kudos and Comments on the previous chapter here on Ao3 and on Twitter, you guys really made my day <3
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Underneath the Tree - Kelly Clarkson  
> Count on Christmas - Bebe Rexha  
> You Make It Feel Like Christmas (feat. Blake Shelton) - Gwen Stefani

Magnus felt relieved that his boyfriend was back safe. He could see some snowflakes on his coat and beanie and there were some which was already melted, glistening as the Christmas lights reflected on them. His nose was red like Rudolf’s.

Magnus stood up and also took a couple of steps toward Alec, smiling, looking at him under lowered lashes.

“Hey,” Magnus greeted him.

“Hey,” Alec whispered, already wrapping his arms on Magnus’ middle, leaning down and kissing him softly.

Magnus closed his eyes the moment their lips brushed, ignoring Alec’s cold nose against his entirely, bringing his hands to his face, caressing his stubbly jaw with his thumbs.

“I missed you,” Magnus breathed after they broke the kiss but didn’t separate, foreheads still touching.

“I missed you too,” Alec said and Magnus looked up into his hazels.

“You didn’t call or text, I’ve been worried,” Magnus pouted.

Alec, instead of answering, just pulled Magnus even closer and pressed another kiss on his mouth. Magnus’ knees weakened and let himself sink into the kiss.

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Alec assured and loosened his grip around Magnus.

“But I do, I can’t help it, okay?” Magnus tried to sound offended and freed himself from Alec’s embrace, walking to the counter to get his belongings.

“I like this,” Magnus heard Alec saying and lifted his head to look at him.

Alec was already in the middle of the coffee shop, eyes wandering around the place. The feeling from before now changed to pride as he saw Alec’s smile.

“Thank you,” Alec said when their eyes met again.

“You don’t need to thank me,” Magnus waved him away, “you know there’s only one thing I like more than decoration _and_ Christmas,” Magnus bit on his lower lip when he saw Alec’s confused look, “doing Christmas decorating,” he shrugged.

“Is that so?” One of Alec’s eyes went into a thin line, looking at Magnus knowingly.

“Uh-hum,” Magnus answered, seeing Alec rolling his eyes and turning toward the window.

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Alec went back to the counter, his expression was like a child’s.

“Me?” Magnus was surprised.

“Well, it’s for us but it’s a surprise for you,” Alec showed a crooked smile, “get your coat,” Alec gestured toward the back office.

“O-okay,” Magnus said and just did that, swaying his hips just a bit on the way, hearing Alec clearing his throat from behind.

Alec was leaning against the counter, busy with his phone when Magnus got back. He straightened his body and showed his phone into his back pocket of his jeans, smiling contently at Magnus.

They didn’t talk, Alec only grabbed Magnus’ hand and dragged him out of the coffee shop. Magnus didn’t even had the chance to close the door behind him.

“Oh. My. God.” Magnus’ eyes widened immediately.

Alec’s Ranger had been parked near the sidewalk, the pickup’s black polish already covered by snow on the hood.

Albeit the snowing had been enchanting, giving all the winter feels but that wasn’t the subject of Magnus’ wonderment.

There was a huge Christmas tree on the bed of the Ranger, reaching over to the top of the car. It was really enormous and Magnus was blinking continuously to process what he was seeing.

He looked at Alec who had been watching him already, then he needed to turn his head back to the tree.

“You’re mad at me,” Magnus heard Alec stated next to him.

Magnus couldn’t imagine what his expression could have looked like that Alec thought he was mad. Why would he have been mad at him?

“It’s beautiful, Alexander,” Magnus slid his hand out of Alec’s and walked to check the tree from the other side of the car.

“How do you want to carry this up the to the apartment?” Magnus asked, looking at Alec whose eyes went into a thin line as he watched the tree and Magnus had to hold back a smirk.

“I haven’t think about it yet,” Alec answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

The hall with the stairs that led up to their apartment were narrow and Magnus didn’t have a single idea how the tree—quite large to say the least—could even fit into their place, let alone getting it up the stairs. That would be a problem to solve later.    

“Do you like it?” Alec stepped next to him, placing his arm on Magnus’ shoulder, around his neck, pulling him a bit closer.

“I love it, Alexander,” Magnus leaned his head on Alec, wrapping his arm around Alec’s waist.

“So you don’t mind that I choose and brought a tree without you?” Alec asked just before pressing a kiss on Magnus’ forehead. The warmth of his lips made his heart skipping a beat.

“No, I don’t mind. It was a great surprise and I really do like it,” Magnus said, not moving an inch, just looking at the tree, already imagining it in their living room.  

“Now, I need a hot drink because I’ve been outside all day and I froze my ass off,” Alec let Magnus and walked inside the coffee shop.

Magnus followed him with his eyes, seeing him disappearing in the shop, then the main light went off above the counter, only the Christmas lights could be seen in the inside. Magnus looked back at the tree on the Ranger. It was really gorgeous though.

Magnus sighed and crossed his arms on his chest, biting on his thumbnail. He had no idea how this Christmas would turn out. He had moved back to Maysville and was happy about it, and still had no regrets about the decision he had made a couple of months ago. He just… he just didn’t know how to plan Christmas this year. It just felt so unreal—which was ridiculous, because damn, he had spent more than the half of his life in Maysville—being in his hometown at the beginning of his new, yet old, life.

Magnus didn’t notice when Alec was back on the street again, lost in his own thoughts. He turned around when he heard Alec making noises with his keys, trying to open the front door to their apartment building.

Not moving an inch, arms still crossed in front of him, Magnus watched Alec opening the door and gesturing to Magnus to go inside.

“And the tree?” Magnus frowned, pointing to the tree but walking toward Alec already.

“I’m gonna take care of that tomorrow,” Alec winked and gave a quick kiss on Magnus’ cheek as he passed him by, “I really need that hot drink now.”

“Hot chocolate, fuzzy socks and plaid blanket? All the nice and warm stuff?” Magnus asked as he jumped the stairs, undoing his coat on the way, hearing Alec following him in tow.

Magnus stopped at the door on the upper floor, searching for his own key in the pocket of his coat. He felt Alec stood close behind him and in the next moment his boyfriend leaned forward, feeling his breath on his ear, making Magnus’ skin tingling.

“Yeah, those… and you, nice and warm,” Alec said in a whisper and Magnus’ breath hitched, closing his eyes unwittingly as he felt Alec’s hands on his hips and the tip of his nose trailing down from behind Magnus’ ear along the side of his neck.

 

***

 

_Damn it._ Magnus heard someone cursed in his dream, not knowing what he had dreamt exactly but it didn’t mattered that much. He woke up the next morning with a smile on his face, memories of the previous night popped up in his mind, making him feel happy and content in his heart and soul.

Turning in the bed, searching for the usual warmth next to him with his hand and leg, then groaning when he didn’t find it.

“Damn it,” he heard the voice again.

Blinking his eyes open and sitting up on the bed, he bent aside and tilted his head to get a better view but he couldn’t see anything.

Magnus quickly got out of the bed, slipping his feet into his woollen slippers with elves on the toes.

Well, he hadn’t dreamt, that was for sure. Alec Lightwood, the one and only had cursed and as Magnus stepped out of the bedroom, he found out the reason why. Magnus leaned against the doorframe, crossing the arms on his chest, hiding his mouth with his hand.

Who thought that Alec trying to drag the Christmas tree through the door was quite a view to admire? And Magnus would have been stupid as hell if he hadn’t enjoyed every second of it.

Magnus saw Alec’s back, his red and green plaid pajama pants contrasted against the branches of the tree—and what a shame that it was cold outside because well… if Alec would have done that shirtless… that would most probably have been the end of him—, needles covered the floor around Alec in a five or six foot radius and Magnus didn’t want to think about how the staircase looked... he just didn’t want to ruin the moment. He could think about it later.

Alec mumbled something before letting the tree go... which didn’t go, instead it stayed in the same position, probably stuck into the doorframe.

Magnus giggled, making Alec turn around.

“How long have you been watching me?” Alec asked, trying to catch his breath.

Magnus straightened his body, “long enough to not to forget for my whole life,” walking toward Alec.

“Good,” Alec breathed but said nothing else, kissing Magnus on the lips when he stood next to him.

“You’re sweaty,” Magnus grimaced, seeing Alec’s hair stuck to his forehead.

“Well, I’ve been fighting with this beast for God knows how long,” Alec pointed to the tree, “but I guess I’m gonna call Jace to bring the chainsaw—”

“What? No!” Magnus cut him off.

“This is too large, Magnus, I was an idiot thinking it was gonna fit in here—” Alec explained but Magnus placed his index finger on his lips, making him stop talking.

“Let me make coffee and we can come up with a strategy, okay?” Magnus smiled, seeing Alec nod.

 

More than a half an hour had passed, Magnus and Alec were still sitting at the kitchen island, facing to the front door, watching the stuck tree in the doorframe, sipping their second cups of coffee in complete silence.

After a while Magnus looked at Alec.

“You’re so adorable with tree needles in your hair,” Magnus smiled and took them out of Alec’s messy hair.

“What are we gonna do with that?” Alec turned his head to look at Magnus.

Magnus only shrugged and shook his head.

“It was a beautiful tree,” Alec said and turned away, taking another sip from his coffee.

“Look, we can try to pull it inside,” Magnus suggested and was on his feet at the next moment, walking toward the door, “and if we fail then we still can ask for help,” he added, placing his hands on his hips, examining the tree with tilted hands.

Alec took a deep breath, “okay,” he stood up and put on his gloves as he rounded the island, “let’s try.”

“Where are the cats?” Magnus asked, eyes searching for the animals around the place.

“I think they hid from me,” Alec said and looked around as well.

“Yeah, maybe,” Magnus agreed and went to the other side of the tree, getting  a good grip on the trunk.

Magnus saw Alec taking a deep breath before he started to count down from three and in the next moment the tree was inside the house, both of them letting the tree drop to the floor.

None of them said a word, just staring at each other. Magnus was the one who broke the silence and burst into laughter.

“Shut up,” Alec said just before joining Magnus in his laughter, head thrown back, chest and shoulders shaking.

“So… what did you say?” Magnus asked as his gaze dropped to the tree before returning to Alec, “how long have you been fighting with this _beast_ , Alexander?” Magnus teased, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.

Alec didn’t answer, he just took the tree and leaned it against the wall next to the door. He waited for a couple of seconds that the tree was in good position and wasn’t going to fall to one of its side.

The excitement that Magnus had seen in Alec’s eyes the previous night reappeared in them again as he took two steps back from the tree, admiring it contently then turning to Magnus again.

“I’ve got to take a shower, I’m already late,” Alec said, taking off his gloves, “I’ll get a stand for this,” he added, pointing to the tree, looking over his shoulder as he walked toward the bedroom.

Magnus went back to the kitchen, sitting back down at the the island, and taking a sip of his already cold coffee. Listening to Alec ramble around in the bedroom, his gaze went back to the tree which innocently stood next to the door and he sighed.

He had all the Christmas spirit in him, he knew it, he felt it. The excitement in the Maysville folks, the preparations, the gingerbread smell, the decorations all over the town. He loved Christmas, he really did.

 

_“You can still catch a flight and spend the Holidays with us,” Luke said through the phone Magnus held between his shoulder and head while he was about to finish his work for the day._

_“Do you really think I could book a flight? Haven’t you seen Home Alone?” Magnus asked, “I don’t think I can get a ticket for the day after tomorrow.”_

_“Amtrak?” His father suggested, “it would be great to have you here.”_

_“I don’t want to spend twenty hours on a train,” Magnus complained._

_“Is Magnus coming home for the Holidays?” Magnus heard Jocelyn’s voice in the background._

_“Tell her we’re gonna see each other on Christmas Day as always,” Magnus said and took the phone between his other shoulder and head._

_“Hey honey,” Jocelyn greeted him now and Magnus stopped typing and took the phone in his hand and buried his head into the other. At that moment, he hated that his father let his mother taking the phone._

_“Hey, how are you?” Magnus asked._

_“Honey, you are more than welcome to come home,” Jocelyn started, her sweet voice broke Magnus’ heart._

_“I know but I don’t want to ruin your plans and you guys already have booked flight here,” Magnus explained, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger._

_“There are no plans we can’t rearrange when it comes to Christmas, sweetie,” his mom’s voice was even softer this time, “I’m sure we can sort things out even in this short notice.”_

_“I’m gonna be fine, don’t worry about me, okay?” Magnus said, closing the file he had been working on._

_He heard Jocelyn sighed and cleared her throat, “okay, okay, just let us know if you change your mind,” she said._

_“I will,” Magnus agreed and forced a smile even though he knew his mother couldn’t see him._

_They said  their goodbyes before hanging up._

_Magnus rubbed his face with his palm then he groaned and opened his browser. He checked the flights and was surprised when he realized that he actually could book a flight for the next day._

_His heart was racing, fingers shaking as he started to book his flight. His index hovered above the button to complete the booking for while before shutting his MacBook close and leaving the office as soon as he could. He just couldn’t go back there. How could he do that? He would rather spend the Christmas Eve alone._

 

In the last ten years, mostly he had spent his Christmas Eves with Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael. Mostly. And he remembered when Ragnor and Catarina had flown out for London for the Holidays, and Raphael had served New York’s elite in his restaurant. That had been how Magnus Bane had spent Christmas Eve alone in his empty loft; sipping a ridiculously expensive wine next to his fancy Christmas tree, sitting on the floor and listening to Michael Bublé’s Christmas album, thinking depressing thoughts, and tempted to get drunk as hell. He’d then watched Home Alone, waiting for Christmas Day to come as soon as possible.

That had been then and this was now. He was about to spend the Holidays surrounded by his loved ones and he couldn’t be happier about it.

Damn, Christmas was his favorite time of the year—even though he’d had some shitty ones—he loved everything that came with it.

He just… he just forgot how to do it in Maysville.

Magnus Bane was good at Christmas, always. Hanging out with his friends, ice skating at the Rockefeller Center, baking everybody off at Raphael’s cooking school, throwing fabulous Christmas parties, serving fancy food and drinking eggnog. Basking in the Christmas Spirit was in his veins—well, it had used to be in his veins, he  corrected himself because he felt that way—and now, watching the Christmas tree his love brought home, to _their_ home, he felt the panic raising in him.

“Magnus?” Alec’s voice brought him back to reality all of sudden.

Blinking, then shaking his head Magnus looked at Alec, forcing a smile at him.

“Are you okay with us doing some Christmas shopping in a day or so?” Alec asked, walking to Magnus, pushing his head through his blue sweater on the way there, “I mean we could buy ornaments because I don’t think I have a single one or we can check in the boxes down—”

“Of course we can go and do the shopping,” Magnus cut him off, standing up and fixing the sweater on Alec’s shoulders, pushing aside every bad thoughts that filled his mind earlier, “together,” Magnus added, looking deep into Alec’s hazel eyes.

Wasn’t it obvious for Alec? They had been a couple for months now. Couples go shopping, stolling together in crowded malls, brainstorming what they should buy for the family. Magnus had to admit that this—being together, living together—was still new for the both of them. They had history, they had memories and since said history had happened,  now they had to learn how to do the holidays together.

And Magnus knew that he and Alec were meant to be together, for their lifetime.

Alec smiled and brought his hands to Magnus’ cheeks, leaning forward to kiss him softly.  “I love you,” he said after pulling back, then his attention toward the bedroom.

Magnus followed suit and giggled when he saw Church and Chairman emerging,  jumping on the couch in the living room, making themselves comfortable between the cozy cushions.

“I love you too,” Magnus said when he looked back at Alec.

Alec took his keys and phone and left the apartment.

Magnus found his organizer book and checked his schedule. There weren’t  many things to do, so he found that he could spend some time at his studio, being productive.


End file.
